Starts With Goodbye
by dontrun
Summary: I heard a song once, it said that every new beginning starts with some other beginning's end. But is it easy to leave the old behind to embrace the new? This is a tale of a family saying goodbye to the past and trying to deal with the new. *repost/rework*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I promised that I would repost this after I worked on it. I've started the revision process, and will be posting the updated chapters at least once a week, if not more. Some content is changed, especially in later chapters where I felt I either rushed it, or it wasn't consistant with the feel of this story. This story is complete and reworking it will not take away from time devoted to Homecoming and To The Extreme. This was my first multi chapter fic, and I'd like to think I've grown some as a writer since it. This reposting is dedicated to the girls at the Fan Fic Hunter Pack over on Facebook who let me know people actually want to read it lol. **

**Thanks to the talented and wonderful TwiDi for beta'ing my mess. Love ya babe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_2 years ago…_

"How you holding up, Bells?" I looked up into the kind brown eyes of my father then back towards the black gleaming casket sitting in front of us.

"Ok," I whispered gently and squeezed the hand I'm holding tightly. The hand squeezed back like it needed my hand as much as I need it.

Shifting slightly, I leaned my head lightly against the hand owner's soft shoulder as she sobbed gently. More than anything, I knew I had to stay strong for her. She had been my rock through all fifteen years of my crazy life; and there was no way that I was going to let her down. She had never let me down. So, I refused to let her down. I was doing my best to stay composed and holding onto her hand for dear life to give both of us strength while we listened softly to Pastor Weber. He was saying many kind things about my late uncle Marcus—my estranged mother's only brother and a second father to me.

I kept telling myself that I could cry alone later, in private, where I wouldn't bring anymore grief to my family. My mother had done enough by not coming when my uncle had begged her to. He wanted to see his baby sister's face one last time before he left us. The sister he had protected from a set of alcoholic parents and basically raised, yet Renee, my mother, couldn't even be bother to take his phone calls. Her selfish nature had caused me enough pain in my life and it pissed me off that she could do this to Uncle Marcus and his family. My sweet Aunt Esme and cousin Emmett would drop everything and run if Renee called, but she couldn't give a shit that they needed her—that I needed her right now. Of course, Renee never cared if I needed her. Because if she had cared then she wouldn't have abandoned me when I was a mere year old; leaving my poor father Charlie alone with a full time job, a mortgage and a little baby when he was only twenty. No. Renee decided she'd rather ride off into the sunset with some guy who ran the Ferris wheel at the local town fair rather than be a mom, a wife, a sister and an aunt.

The hand around mine squeezed tighter; and I knew she felt my rage and pain. Being Aunt Esme, she was trying to reassure me and keep me calm even though her husband was being buried today after a long battle with his heart problems. The third heart attack was the final one to take him from us. He had been born with a faulty valve and he fought it his whole life. The doctors had told his parents he wouldn't survive past five years. He was so smug that he beat their prediction; and he made it to forty-three years and three days. The big bear of a man was a fighter and a teddy bear just like his son my beloved cousin and best friend Emmett. Who was sitting on the other side of his Mom holding her up. Like me he wanted to be her rock like she had always been for us.

Family was everything to Aunt Esme; she practically raised me because Charlie worked so hard. I even have my own room at the McCarty house. My uncle had taught Em and I how to ride bikes, how to swim, how to play pool and—much to Aunt Esme's dismay—how to play poker. And Aunt Esme had been there to hold us when we cried, bandage all my wounds—and there were a lot of those— and make sure that we ate and got plenty of sleep. She also made sure that we were at school and that our grades we good. Now, my Aunt was left alone and Emmett and I were going to take care of her for a change. She needed us now more than she ever had; and we'd promised Uncle Marcus that we would always take care of Esme and keep her safe.

_One month later…_

I sat in history next to Emmett and kept taking glances at him to make sure he was holding up ok. It was at times like this that I was glad that he had failed kindergarten— _purposefully_—so I could keep an eye on him and make sure he was ok. The classes I didn't have with him, either Rosalie or Jasper did; and they were as vigilant as I in our quest to keep an eye on Emmett. He had a major breakdown two weeks ago after seemingly holding up just fine. It had scared Rose badly. One minute they had been doing homework at her kitchen table, and the next he was in the corner rocking back and forth crying. After an hour of trying to calm him herself, she had called me up. I ran the five blocks in record time, not even bothering to knock on the Hale's front door. Luckily, Jasper, Rose's twin and Em's best friend, had come home and between the three of us, we had calmed him down.

That was the first night in years that I stayed in Emmett's room holding the big bear close as he slept and whispering that_ I would always keep him safe_ in his ear. He held me close and made me swear I would never leave him. And I laughed holding him tight and told him that I would never go anywhere without him. Personally, I couldn't imagine my life without my Emmybear. A year and a half older than myself, he had _purposely_ failed _kindergarten_ so we could be in the same year at school. He didn't want me there by myself, he wanted to make sure that if I were to fall down that someone would be there to take care of me. Very protective, so much so that I had never had a boyfriend because all guys feared that Emmett might actually try and kill them. And at 6'5 and looking like an all over muscled linebacker, no one messed with Emmett McCarty. Except Rosalie Hale. She had to be the most beautiful girl in the world, with her natural long blond hair, crystal blue eyes and a wit sharper than a razor blade. She was just as protective as Emmett; and they were perfect together.

Startled out of my thoughts I looked down at the piece of paper that had knocked me on the nose on the way to land on my desk. Laughingly, I recognized the handwriting that had written, "For Bella's Eyes Only" on the note. Picking it up, I had to laugh again:

_Bells, you're giving me a complex. I know I'm hot but, stop staring! Ewww, I'm your cousin… well, more like your brother even, you sick freak. Ohh, only 4 months till summer vacation._

_And umm… yeah, I love you too._

_Em_

I gave him a small grin and rolled my eyes. Yes, Emmett was the hottest guy in school. He knew that with his dark brown closely-cropped curls and hazel eyes like his mother. A strong jaw and very manly face and a wicked grin that he swears it makes a girl cum just looking at it. But he was right, he is my cousin—well, more like my brother to be honest—and there was no way in hell that I'd ever think of him in _that_ way. Plus, if I was honest with myself, even if he weren't a relative, I wouldn't think of him that way _mainly_ because Rose would have killed me.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class, I stood up and punched Emmett on the shoulder hard as we headed off to lunch. There he and Rose would cuddle, Jasper and I would make faces at them and people watch like always. Jasper was between women at the moment—by choice he assures me all the time. I'm taking his word for it, because he was the second hottest guy in school, being the manly version of his supermodel twin. But, like with Emmett, Jasper was too much of a brother to me, therefore, _not_ my type.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Rose asked looking at us each in turn. It was Thursday; and so far we had no plans.

"No clue," I told her politely.

"Shopping?" she asked me back. God, Rose loves to shop. While I was pleasantly happy, in my middle class roots, knowing I had a roof over my head, food in my tummy, new underwear when I needed it and the bills duly paid. Rose's dad was a very powerful lawyer and was downright rich. The girl felt the need to share the wealth by making me go shopping with her so she could give me a 'Rose make over' when she was bored. Don't get me wrong, I love Rose. But she shows way too much flesh for my taste; and tries to encourage me to do the same thing. Oh and to get a real _sultry_ hair-cut to make the boys come running. I'm fifteen for Christ's sake. Rose just wants me to have someone like she does, I know this, but I know I'm not ready and right now Emmett and Aunt Esme need me too much for me to go falling for boys.

"Nah, shopping sucks, Rosie." Emmett let out one of his chair-rattling laughs and I rolled my eyes. "Let's just play it by ear. I think Mom would like us around the house this weekend anyways." A sad smile hit his lips. Poor Emmett, poor Aunt Esme. I strengthened my resolve to take care of them even more.

"Let's surprise her by cooking dinner Saturday!" I exclaimed and Emmett smiled.

"Sounds good, Bells," Emmett replied.

"Bella, my sweet, could you lean a little to the left so I can get a better look down Lauren's top?" Jasper asked wickedly and I laughed. _Stupid horny teenage boy._

"Perv," I told him as I leaned to the left. I couldn't deny my family anything and somehow the damn Hales were part of my family. Sighing, I took another bite of my pizza and went over ideas for what to cook for dinner Saturday night in my mind. And I started counting down the months till summer vacation. At least, it gave us all something to look forward to. And at this point, we all needed that.

_**One year after the funeral….**_

Saturdays rocked in my opinion. The energy and freedom of it flowed through my veins. And for once—freaking _rub-it-in-the-single-girl's-face-day_ was landing on a Saturday—I didn't have to sit through school watching Valentine's get passed around. Emmett was going out with Rose tonight. Jasper was going on a date with some girl we had met once—I think her name was Karen. And I was going to indulge in my Hugh Grant obsession and watch a ton of his movies and gorge out on the chocolate Em had gotten me for today. Plus it was the first Valentine's Day that Aunt Esme had since uncle Marcus passed away; and I wanted to be here if she needed me. Though earlier this afternoon, I had found her giggling and going up to her room with her lap top. _Wonder if it's Smurf porn? _Don't judge! Emmett found it one night and we laughed our butts off.

Maybe it was just her online buddy. Around Christmas, she had found an old friend from school online—one of those reunion websites—and they spent a lot of time talking. Em and I thought it was sweet and it had helped Esme through a lot. Almost every night they talked. It seemed like the conversations were getting longer and longer every day. But as long as this made her happy, I was happy. Nothing like some girl-talk to cheer you up. Rose was my girl-talk for better or for worse; and she generally did cheer me up. However, most of my _talk_ happened with Emmett, cause quite frankly who needs girl-talk when you can have _teddy-bear-goof-ball_ talk? Not Bella Swan for one. Popping in Two Weeks Notice I laid back against the plush sofa and sighed contently. A year ago everything in our worlds had crashed and now a sense of normality and even peace had returned to us. Time passes and life goes on. And though we have scars in our hearts, all of us were bouncing back.

_**5 months later, July 3rd…..**_

"Emmett, Charlie is the chief of police! And even though you're his only nephew, he will bust your ass if you shoot off fireworks tomorrow night!" Emmett just laughed at me as he continued to pull his haul of explosives out from under his bed. I call the fireworks _explosives_ because Emmett mainly bought cherry bombs and m 80s to go off. "Rosalie is going to kill you!" Trying that tactic generally worked. Nothing scared Emmett quite like Rose did.

"Shit. You won't tell her, will you? Come on, Bellabear. Rosie is in Hawaii with her folks for another week. I figured that you and I could bbq up some ribs, blow up some fireworks and just have some fun, kiddo." He pulled the big hazel puppy-dog eyes out on me and I sighed. Every year we went through this. Emmett with his fireworks, me with the complaining and I'd never won. It was the only holiday he spent without Rose, since it was her family vacation time and I knew how depressed he got without her around.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. Generally I made him work for it, but I just didn't feel like it. If we went to Forks Community Park for the fireworks show there, I'd have to put up with my fan club of one, Mike. Here, I just had Em. Aunt Esme was in Chicago on business and Dad was on duty and of course Jasper was with Rose in Hawaii.

"Bells, you rock!" He picked me up into one of his bear hugs and began dancing around the room singing "Jingle Bell Rock" only singing it as _jingle bells rocks_. I worry about my cousin sometimes. He just turned eighteen a few months ago and he still acts like an eight year old.

"I know, Emmybear, it's genetic." I giggled and he squeezed me tighter.

"Emmybear and Bellabear against the world," he whispered into my ear and I smiled. A mantra from when we were little that still held true. No matter what, I would always have Emmett and he would always have me. Throwing me on his back he ran down the stairs and through the door, throwing me once again into the passenger seat of his baby, the jeep from hell. "Food, Bella, we are going grocery shopping. We have to have ribs and mac salad. So it's like this, baby sis, I buy you cook."

"No, you buy, I'll cook, but you grill," I countered.

"Yeah, safer that way. Mom would kick my ass if I let you blow up the grill again." His laughter boomed and I flushed bright red. No one would ever let me live that down. I was ten, and had no idea you didn't put the whole bottle of lighter fluid into the grill. Uncle Marcus had left and told me to watch the grill but not to touch it. Well, the flames weren't as high as I thought they should be so I had picked up the bottle of lighter fluid and felt that it still was partially full. I consoled myself, at the time, that I wouldn't touch the fire… that I would just add more fluid. And then all hell broke loose. I ended up in the ER, again, and the fire department had been called out to extinguish the flames. Luckily, no one was seriously injured; and the house never caught fire. One great thing about the weather in Forks? Wet houses, trees and grass are harder to burn down.

~0~

As the morning of the fourth dawned warm and sunny, I let out a content sigh from my bedroom at the McCarty house. Though my contentment, of enjoying my soft sheets for a few minutes more, was ruined when Emmett ran in, lifted me fireman's style and dragged my butt downstairs. I silently cursed our genes that let him grow to a now astounding 6'5 and me a measly 5'3. We looked polar opposites outside having the same skin tone and hair color. Oh and yeah, we both had the McCarty mouth, slightly fuller on bottom, but a full mouth none the less. Rose assured me many times it was a sexy mouth that drives boys crazy.

"I made you breakfast, sis." Em cheered and I looked around worried that he either ruined another pan or I was going to get salmonella poisoning again. He broke out into a wide grin and plopped a plate in front of me. On it sat two perfectly toasted s'more flavored pop tarts. I returned the grin and dug in as he filled me a glass of milk. One thing Emmett did better than anyone else? Toast pop tarts.

"Thanks, Mom." I told him with a laugh, and he ruffled my dark brown hair.

"Ha! That's my baby girl, drink that calcium up." He mocked me in a fake girl's voice and we both laughed so hard we fell out of our chairs. Still grinning, Emmett ran over to the now ringing phone. "Hello? Oh hey, Mom," he paused, listening to Esme and smiling still, "sure, not a problem. Love you too." He turned back to me and shook his head. "She's going to be gone another week, short cakes, and said for us to let Charlie know, so he knows why you're not home." I nodded. With Esme out of town, Dad knew not to expect me home. I didn't like leaving Emmett alone in case he got melancholy thinking about his Dad. Not that I was ever home much—twice a week at the most. I love Charlie, don't get me wrong, but this was my home. The cute four-bedroom two-bath cottage in the middle of Forks is where I grew up. The house that Charlie lives in was a two-bedroom one-bath reminder of how my Mom didn't love me and how much Charlie still loved my Mom.

"Ok, let me get a shower. Call Dad and get the mac salad going and the ribs boiling." Emmett nodded and I ran gently upstairs finishing my last pop tart off before reaching my room.

_**Two weeks later…..**_

Esme was finally coming home today. She had to extend her trip, poor thing. Emmett and I knew she hated being away from home, so we were preparing her favorite dinner of lasagna for when she got here. Esme's job rarely took her away from home, but apparently there was some conference that popped up that she had wanted to attend that was held in Chicago. Illinois was a long way from Forks, WA. So, we knew this had to be a special conference. Esme was like that though. Diligent and dedicated. She has to be the best history professor at Forks Community College. Not that there were a lot of them. Just her and Mr. Baxter—the hundred year old prick who still thought the Cold War was going on.

"She's here!" Emmett screamed as the pretty blue Malibu pulled into the drive. I grinned and ran to the door so we could great her together. She looked startled her light brown eyes taking us in, grinning like fools with our arms open waiting on her. Then she grinned and ran over to us, only an inch taller than me and slightly curvier Esme and I easily hugged only to both be picked up as we were hugged into a large Emmett hug. Laughing still, he carried us into the kitchen and we surprised her again with dinner.

"You are the best, kids." She smiled. The sweetest woman in the world is what Esme was—and so beautiful. Carmel-colored hair, light brown eyes and an hour glass figure to die for. I swear, she doesn't look a day over thirty, even though she turns forty this year. In my mind, it proved that being nice did pay off by keeping you young.

"Spoken by the best Mom in the world," I told her and she gently touched my cheek and smiled. For all purposes other than biological, Esme was my Mom. She knew that, we all knew that. Even Renee knew it.

"So I'm to take it I was missed?" she jokingly asked us, and Emmett went into a long story on how much he missed his mommy. He sheepishly added in the story of how his Uncle Charlie almost arrested him on the 4th because of his little accident with a cherry bomb.

"Emmett, what are we going to do with you?" She looked at me as she spoke shaking her head. I laughed out loud.

"Love me as I am," he told us seriously and we both smacked him upside the head.

"Duh, Emmybear, we already do," I told him and laughed as he gave a huge grin that had way too much sauce coming out of his mouth. "Nasty!"

~0~

Later we all sat in the living room watching TV. Emmett on one side of the sofa Esme on the other and I was in my big comfy chair. Though, it was only 9pm Esme was starting to yawn a bit. But to be honest, it sounded faked, which was weird. So I covertly looked over at her, trying to pretend I was still watching TV. I was confused at the emotions I saw run across her face. Worry, happiness, anxiety and I could have sworn that there was some _guilt_. She almost flung herself off the sofa when she looked at the clock again. It was only 9:15pm, yet she started mumbling something about old ladies needing their beauty rest and jet lag. Emmett and I whispered 'goodnight' to her and continued watching NCIS.

Though hours later, as I made my way past her closed bedroom door, I heard her giggling like a teenage girl and I heard typing on the computer. It was weird but I felt hurt that she lied to us, saying she was tired to slip off after almost a month away to talk to her old high school girlfriend. Climbing into bed, I laid there staring at my clock wondering if I should say something to her or Emmett the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: As usual, reviews are appreciated. However if you are just going to tell me something nasty or say you hate me, please save us both time and click the X and go on to something else to read. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again thanks to TwiDi for beta'ing this for me. I thought since Homecoming won't be up for a couple more days because of that damn prom that won't write itself the way I want it *sorry writer's frustration* I'd put this up a little early. **

**IMPORTANT: There was one review that had some confusion last chapter, claiming that Bella couldn't have the McCarty mouth because they weren't blood related. Marcus McCarty, is Renee's brother, and Renee is Bella's Mother. Bella is in fact a Swan and a McCarty in this fic. From the 1st bit of the story "my late uncle Marcus—my estranged mother's only brother and a second father to me." Hope that clears up any confusion.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob would have been a drag queen, and there would have been more books, and more Edward nudity.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

In the morning, I pulled Emmett to the side and noticed that he was expressing the same concern and hurt, so, we decided to gently confront Esme about it. Therefore, as we sat around the lunch she had made us—talking and catching up—Emmett made the first move.

"Hey, mom, Rose is coming back this week, isn't that great?" He looked at me and I wondered how Rose and this friend had anything to do together, but this was Emmett, so I just played along.

"And Jasper. He'd be mad if you forgot about him." I put in.

"Oh, yeah, and the Ken doll." His laughter boomed in the kitchen.

"Yes, I can't wait to see them both, it's been too long," Esme said sincerely.

"Speaking of girlfriends, how's that one you found online? You haven't mentioned her in a while." Emmett almost pouted the question and I stifled a grin. Other than saying she had found an old friend online and how much fun they had talking and catching up, Esme never talked about her friend.

"Girlfriend?" Esme looked startled.

"Yeah, the one from high school?" I put in just because I didn't want Emmett to have to give up his cute pout by talking.

"Kids I never said it was a _girlfriend_." She gently laughed and then looked around almost like she was worried to tell us. "His name is Carlisle Cullen." Emmett and I were starring at each other feeling confused and a bit betrayed. "We dated in high school junior and senior year. Carlisle came out here with his Mom after his parents divorced; her family was from Forks, you know the Brandons, right? His Mom was Irena Brandon. Then he got into his father's alma mater—Harvard—and went back east to attend there." My jaw dropped. The Brandons were loaded and Lady Irena—as we all called her—had royalty around her until she passed away around the same time as Uncle Marcus.

"Oh." I pushed the sound past my lips since Em didn't look up to speaking. The Brandons made the Hales look poor. Serious money.

"Carlisle's wife died in a car crash when their twins were only two. They turned seventeen in june and are both beautiful to look at. For twins, though, they look very little alike—besides their eyes. Alice and Edward both have bright green eyes. They are also so very polite and smart." She gave a small smile and Emmett jumped from the table.

"Mom, how do you know his kids are polite and smart? You only have this guy's word for it." He tried to joke, but I could tell he was freaking a bit.

"Carlisle and his family live in Chicago now, Emmett. When I went to the conference on the world wars in Chicago, I met up with him for lunch. We had been talking so much; and since I was in town, it just felt right that we see each other." She looked down at her hands, which she was twisting nervously. "We ended up seeing each other every day I was there." Meeting her son's stunned hazel eyes my Aunt pulled herself to her full 5'4 height and said firmly, "When Carlisle left me, I thought I would never love again. He was my first love and it was powerful. The Cullens are more powerful and richer than the Brandons ever dreamed of being and I knew I couldn't fight them. I was tolerated as his high school crush. He swore he would come back for me. I tried to believed him, believe _in_ him. We wrote everyday for 6 months. Finally, Christmas break came and I took my savings and booked a flight to see him. It was a surprise for Christmas. When I got there, I found him hugging another girl. I never said a word. She was holding him tightly and telling him how she loved him. He just rocked her back and forth and whispered softly in her ear. I ran. I came home with my tail between my legs and I wrote him a final letter. I told him it was over; that I had met someone who was on the same level as I was and who would never abandon me like he did." She shook her head and tears began to fall.

"Aunt Esme?" I stood up and gently put my arms around her shaking shoulders and Emmett kneeled in front of her. Taking her hands in his, we sat there for a few minutes holding her and keeping her strong, struggling with our own emotions.

"I had known Marcus my whole life. He was the older brother of my friend Renee. I was terrified Carlisle would show up and that if I didn't have someone, he would call my bluff. So I asked Marcus to help me out and he agreed. I was broken and half-dead to the world. Marcus kept me strong and made me smile again. He was warm and kind and as the months went by we grew closer. Finally, one night I wanted to feel whole again, I begged Marcus and finally he gave in and we made love. I just wanted to feel like I did when Carlisle had been with me. Alive and whole. And while it was pleasant and I loved Marcus, it still missed something. However, three months later Marcus and I got married. Six months after that, Emmett made his way into the world. He filled all my voids or so I thought. Until I looked into Carlisle's eyes and saw his warmth… and instead of feeling already fulfilled, I felt whole again for the first time in nineteen years." She looked pleadingly into Emmett's eyes begging for understanding, showing that she loved him.

"Mom…" came the anguished groan of my cousin.

"Emmett, please understand that I loved your father _so_ much and I would have never have left him. But he's not here anymore; and he wanted me to move on and to love again. He told me so, so many times. I never thought it would happen. Especially not this quickly, but I still love Carlisle. And he feels the same. The girl I saw him with that day was his cousin who was depressed. Mary was clinging to him for dear life and being the kind and loving man he is, he took care of her." She sighed. "That compassion is what makes him a great doctor." Looking back at me, she gave a grimace. "Bella, you know I love you like a daughter?" I nodded. I was scared now, but I knew it was true. She continued, "Carlisle asked me to marry him, he wants Emmett and I to move to Chicago."

"NO!" Emmett screamed he lifted me up and held me tight, glaring daggers at his Mom. "NO!" he yelled again. He turned with me still in his arms and ran up the stairs and locked us into his room.

"I won't leave you, Bells." He swore and he held me tight. Tears streaming down our faces, I held him close and tried to keep my own grief at bay. Esme and I shared no blood, but I never thought she would abandon me. Why I was surprised I don't know, my own Mom had no problem leaving me behind.

"Hush, Emmybear, it will be ok." I whispered into his curly hair.

"Rose will take care of this." He mumbled and I had to laugh at his faith in Rose. "FUCK! Rosalie! I can't leave her either, Bella." He held me tighter and I cursed Carlisle Cullen and his perfect offspring for ruining our world.

Emmett and I stayed locked up in his room for hours. Esme tried to talk to us some more, but Em just blasted the radio and told her to go away. We went through family albums and held each other as we cried. Finally, around ten that night, we were both hungry as hell. Running down stairs, I made us both sandwiches, with Emmett never far from me. He acted like he was on guard duty. As if someone was coming to rip me away if I were to be more than five feet away from him. Using his cell, he called Rosalie and Jasper to fill them in. To say Rose was pissed would be putting it lightly. She was coming home with a vengeance and Esme was her target.

"Hi," A soft whisper came from the door. I jumped at her voice and Emmett landed protectively in front of me.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Grrrr." Came from Emmett who glared even harder at his Mom.

"Emmett!" Esme and I said at once, and half a smile hit my face. Like so many times before we had yelled at him in unison. Only part of me worried it would be the last.

"I called Carlisle and told him that we weren't coming. I told him that I can't leave Bella, and that you can't either." She told us and looked right in my eyes. "The two of you left before I could finish earlier. I was going to finish by telling you both… I wasn't sure if I could go. Bella, you're my daughter in all ways but blood; and to leave you, would kill me. My happiness at being with Carlisle would be tarnished and blackened with guilt and pain because I would have lost you."

I ran into her arms holding her tightly and looked back at Emmett who was easy to forgive and ran to hug us both.

"I love you both so much," she whispered fiercely. And we told her we loved her too.

For hours we all ended up cuddled together on the sofa watching a DVD of old Buffy episodes. Emmett was quick to forgive and forget, not bringing up the subject again. I, however, felt guilty. Esme clearly wanted to be with Carlisle and I was her only obstacle because Emmett wouldn't leave me behind. I wondered if Esme's love for me would be destroyed or lessened because I came between her and her love. And part of me was just pissed that my Aunt could so quickly move on after my Uncle had died. Her speech earlier had made it sound like Uncle Marcus was second best and easy to forget. Then I felt guiltier, because I knew my Aunt loved my Uncle because I had seen them together and had held her while she cried after he passed away. I felt myself drifting to sleep, cuddled tight in my Aunt's arms and my last thought was '_damn Carlisle Cullen and his perfect kids for screwing up my life_'.

~0~

The following day dawned bright, and we were all stiff from sleeping cuddled on the sofa, but Emmett couldn't stop grinning and giving us bear hugs. Esme had decided to drive us all to Olympia where they were having a summer fest fair. So, around 11 am we all crawled into her Malibu and took off. Emmett was excited because Rose would be home the next day and I was happy because everything was ok in my world again. It wasn't perfect or even back to normal, but we were ok and I had hope that we would make it through and that Aunt Esme would be happy again with us.

~0~

It was late when we finally made it home. The sun had set a long time ago and I was stretched out in the back seat half asleep, Emmett and Aunt Esme were talking about our upcoming junior year of high school and Rose and Jasper's birthday party in August. It was peaceful and normal, welcomed after yesterday. However, a startled gasp that came from my Aunt jerked me into a sitting position. A strange black sedan sat in front of the house and on our front steps—illuminated by our porch light—sat a man, head down on his knees looking almost defeated. I wondered if this guy needed help or had an accident and just landed on our doorstep till I heard a whispered, "Carlisle". And as if he heard her, the man sat up and looked our way. I could tell even in the dim light the blond-haired man was one of the most handsome I had ever seen. And I hated him on sight because I knew he was here to destroy my life. Emmett looked at the man and back to his mother and back at the man letting out a growl of displeasure. I knew my cousin felt the same way as I did about this intruder in our lives.

Slowly, Carlisle stood and began to walk towards the car. Even slower, Esme opened her door and began walking towards him. Then—as if some magnetic-pull spontaneously happened when they were within a certain distance from each other—they both took off into a run and into each other's arms. I could hear them mumble how much they missed and loved each other. I heard him whisper something low that sounded like 'I won't live without you'. He was tall, around 6'2 and had pulled my Aunt up to his height where she dangled. She was wrapped so tight around his frame though I wasn't worried about her falling. I was however worried about the vein in Emmett's forehead that looked like it would bust at any moment. He was not happy and very close to breaking up this reunion in front of us. I felt nauseous. This man was here to take away my family. My way of life.

~0~

Carlisle talked Aunt Esme into going for a drive with him, so they could talk in private. Emmett tried to argue, but aunt Esme felt that she at least owed this much to Carlisle. So, now here Em and I sat in complete silence waiting to see the outcome. In the pit of my stomach, I knew this guy wasn't going to just leave us alone. He had chartered a private plane after Esme had called him just so he could get here as quickly as possible and from the sounds of it, he had been waiting for us to come home for a while.

I wanted to fall apart and cry. I just knew they would leave me soon. I couldn't do that to Emmett though, he needed me to be strong right now. And no matter what my personal fears were, I needed to be strong for him. Poor Emmett, he was still reeling from the death of his father and now his Mom's old _boyfriend_ is trying to uproot him from everything he has ever known.

"Bells." He groaned and put his head in my lap. Like so many other times when he was upset I knew what he wanted. Gently, I rubbed his head, playing with his hair, and hummed an old melody. It always soothed him and it made me feel better, because in some way, I was helping him right now.

I must have fallen asleep rubbing Emmett's head, because I jumped awake when a hand touched my shoulder. Looking up into the kind hazel eyes of my Aunt, I gave a faint smile. Emmett was sitting up, looking like he just woke up. I heard a gentle throat clearing from an unfamiliar male and knew that it had to be Carlisle. Looking up, I realized he was even more attractive in real light and I could see how my Aunt would be attracted to him. However, I still didn't like him.

"Emmett, Bella, it is so nice to meet you both. Esme has told me so much about you. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle," he said in a kind voice. Apparently Emmett wasn't fooled either by this fox-in-attractive-sheep's-clothing-trying-to-play-nice, because he pulled me closer.

"Hi," I whispered just because one of us had to talk, and all Em did was letting out growling noises and grunts.

"Emmett Marcus McCarty, behave." Esme gave her son a disapproving glare and gave me a kind loving smile. "We would like to talk to both of you, please hear us out completely _before_ doing anything." I nodded and Emmett glared.

"I have been in love with Esme since the first time I saw her when I was younger than both of you. Situations and misunderstandings stood between us, mainly because we were young and didn't know how to fight for our love." He looked determined and with his every word, I felt myself grow colder. He was going to take them away; Em and I were being told that we couldn't stand between them. "I realize all of this is a shock and may seem sudden. However, we have spent months talking. And the minute I saw Esme again, I knew I didn't want to go another moment without her permanently in my life—in my arms. We know that this won't be easy mixing families with all of you kids so grown. However, Alice and Edward are going to be juniors in the fall as well, so at least that is something in common. I know that both Emmett and Esme refuse to leave you Bella; and I would never ask you to let them go. So, before I came here, I talked to my children, they have agreed to move to Forks." Em and I shared a glance, I wondered briefly if we were supposed to stand and applaud the 'sacrificing perfect kids' of Dr. Cullen.

"Kids, please help us make Alice and Edward more comfortable here. They are giving up a lot so that our family can be whole." She wrapped her arms around me and I nodded my head gently. Emmett was not happy but at least he didn't grab me and run. He just grunted and patted my knee. I vaguely listened as they spoke of an early September wedding before the school year started. Emotional exhaustion was taking over, though I did hear one thing before I passed out… my beloved cousin mumbling about how maybe a doctor in the family might cut down on my trips to the ER.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Thanks for reading...<strong>

For those reading my other stories:

Homecoming is updating soon, and I'm working on finishing it. As soon as it is over I'm focusing all my attention on To The Extreme. When TTE is finished I'm thinking of taking a break and evaluating if I want to keep putting up the fic that I write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to the lovely TwiDi for the beta job. She rocks, I hope she knows that :0) **

**AN: There was some confusion about if I will complete this story before my break/contemplation time. The story is complete, I'm just re-working and re-posting. And yes it will be completely up before I go.  
><strong>

**To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much. I suck at replying I won't lie about that, but I do love each review that I get (except the ones that tell me that hate me). **

** Disclaimer: I no own Twilight, if I did I'd live in a bigger house.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**August 29th (move in day)**_

The Cullens were coming to move in today. I decided it would be a good time to reacquaint myself with Charlie. Emmett agreed and went with me. We were still protesting against this whole change for three main reasons. One, it was too quick. Two, we knew hardly anything about Dr. Cullen and his family and third, strangers were moving into our house and we only had one extra bedroom. So far, no one talked about the sleeping arrangements, so I assumed the twins would be sharing a room. Even though they were of different genders, I guessed they were really close and didn't mind. That and the fact they were saints, as it was often alluded to by Carlisle of how smart and loving and giving his kids were. Emmett had a theory they were either Stepford kids or on some good drugs. Aunt Esme didn't put up a fight when we left the house, just smiled and reminded us dinner was at six.

So, here I sit in my Dad's house listening to him and Em watching some pre-season college football game, while pondering all the changes in my life. The wedding was September second, and I was the maid of honor, with Alice as a bride's maid. That really pissed off Rose. This little nothing of a girl was a bride's maid; a girl we hardly knew was taking Rose's spot, in Rose's mind. Emmett and I just nodded and agreed. Mainly we were scared that Rose would hurt us if we didn't agree with her. Emmett was a groom's man and Edward the best man. Jasper had no issues with this and just laughed at Em when he got fitted for his tux.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The guys screamed in unison and high-fived.

"Go team," I meekly let out and they both laughed and went back to watching for the extra point kick thingy. Shit, even though Emmett was on the team and he made me go to the games, I still had little to no clue information about all the technical terms. All I knew was Emmett was on the defense and spent most of his time tackling the other team's quarterback, so much so he was being scouted by colleges. He refuses to attend one without me. "Package deal." He would remind me when I argued and I knew if it was reversed I would do the same.

Noticing the guys were running low on snacks I ran to the kitchen to make some more of that nacho dip they liked so much. As I waited on the microwave to ding, my cell went off. _Rose_. Hmm, "Hey, Rose, what's up?"

"Bella, after you and Emmett finish the whole bonding thing with daddy dearest, get your asses over to my house, I have a little gift that will let those fucking interlopers know where they stand!" She sounded both seething and excited. The girl was nuts with a devious mind, but I loved her crazy ass.

"K, Rose, you know we can't misbehave too much, right? Esme will kill us and the Cullens will get some fucking sainthood medal and the key to the city or some shit." I grumbled back.

"Bahhha!" I heard in the back ground, with snorting and grunting.

"Hey, Jasper," I said a little louder. Only Ken doll would be snorting and grunting at the same time. It was worse when he was drinking and he'd snort, grunt and spew either from mouth or nose depending on how much he had to drink and how hard he was laughing. Boy was the hottest fucking Steve Urkel snorting clone I had ever known.

"Hey, baby bear." He laughed back.

"Speaking of bears, big bear and papa bear want their nacho dip, so is there anything else Queen Rose and Jester Jasper before I run to feed the men folk?" I lamented sarcastically, trying to sound all proper and British.

"No, you're free to go." She laughed. Laughing back, we all said 'goodbye'. And grabbing an oven mitt, I got the dip and returned to aforementioned men folk.

"Em we gotta drop by the Queen's house before going to meet the Cullens, Rose has a welcome gift for them." I winked over Charlie's head and Em knew Rose and her evil genius brain was up to something and Charlie was just Charlie head in the ground.

"Well, that's mighty nice of Rosalie, guys." He smiled kindly at us and we gently agreed holding in the laughter for the ride to the Hales' house.

~0~

"What do you think?" Rose asked as both Emmett and I looked at the shirts she handed us. One read Baby Bear, one read Big Bear. This was just part one of Rose's '_You're Not One of Us'_ mission for the Cullens. Both were in matching black with white writing and on the back it said Team McCarty/Swan. Part two was the attack of photo evidence. Having raided her vast supply of fifteen years of life with us, she pulled tons of pictures together to show how united we all were. Mainly, they all seemed to somehow show Emmett being over protective of me as usual. Framed and ready to mount. Rose even had a plan on how we could talk Aunt Esme into letting us put them up. Guilt trips Rose claimed always worked.

"So, basically I look at my Mom and claim this is a way for me to still feel at home in my own home type bullshit?" Emmett asked already in his Big Bear shirt. Hell, he already planned on wearing it for the first day of school. _Crazy loveable cousin._

"Yep. And, Bella, you just look slightly sad and supportive. Rubbing Em's arm in support and giving small smiles like you do when he's had a bad day." Rose smiled evilly. We all knew Rose was no help unless it was in something sexual when Emmett had a bad day. Most of the time, she'd hit him on the back of his head and tell him to stop pmsing.

"K, I can do that." I smiled shyly. I kind of felt bad about doing this, but then again, Emmett and Rose said if we didn't lay the rules out that we didn't want them here right away, they might try to stop us from stopping the wedding.

Opps! Did I forget to mention '_Operation Save Esme'_? As far as the four of us were concerned, no one in our family was getting married in the foreseeable future. So, there is a carefully thought out plan that will go into effect as soon as we complete the '_You're Not One of Us'_ mission. Seriously, we need to stop letting Jasper and Rose name these things.

Slipping into the downstairs powder room in the huge Hale house, I changed into my freaking Baby Bear shirt. Will that nickname ever leave? Couldn't it just say Bella Bear? NOOO… it had to be _freaking_ _baby_. Walking back out, Rose took our picture for posterity and sent us on our way home.

In the jeep, Emmett stopped two blocks from the house and took my hand. "We'll get through this together, Bells." He was sincere and the gleam in his eyes reminded me of how he looked before he went on a football field, determined and warrior like.

"Together," I said firmly and squeezed his hand back. After a moment of sitting in silence, drawing strength from one another, Emmett finally started the jeep back up. 'Here goes nothing' I thought.

~0~

We knew Carlisle had his children's cars shipped with his own, however, the sight of a bright yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo alongside the sleek black Mercedes made my stomach drop. Fucking rich! Not just a little rich, but _fucking_ _full_ _fledge_ _loaded_ rich. That played in my mind as I looked down at my simple Gap jeans and old navy flip flops and of course the handmade insult shirt. Yeah, we were really going to have the advantage.

"Shit." Emmett moaned looking at the cars. He rubbed his jeep's dashboard, "It's ok, Sassy, Daddy still loves you." He told his jeep. That guy and his jeep, what the fuck? I mean, really it's just a car. "Let's do this, Swan." He jumped down, came around and lifted me on to his back. Apparently we were going in piggy back.

"Lead on, 'Captain my Captain'." I told him sarcastically. He busted out laughing. Holding our other gift from Rose, we finally made it up the walk and into the house.

It was kind of anti-climatic walking in with no one _actually_ in the house. Apparently, they had gone to pick up some dinner in Esme's car and would be back soon. At least that's what the note on the fridge told us. After all that plotting and planning… nada! No one to see our perfect solidarity entrance… No one to see our shirts… No clue as to what these strange kids looked like. I was hoping ugly and covered with acne. Emmett was hoping for alien looking pod people.

Dropping onto the sofa I noticed that none of the furniture looked different. Everything looked the same, and if you could get past the cars in the driveway, you could almost make yourself believe this was just a dream and nothing had really changed. _Almost_.

"Be back in a minute, Bella, I need to put my cell on the charger." Em kissed my forehead and took off up the steps. Sighing just to release all my pent up energy, I grabbed the remote and turned TV on to a re-run of NCIS. Damn that Tony, now there's a man. Getting lost in the mystery of a Marine who was murdered by a jealous friend, I watched as Gibbs and crew solved the case and tried not to gag too much when Ducky was doing the autopsy. Blood, yuck.

Unfortunately for me, as I sat there engrossed in my show, the others had made their arrival. And I heard a distinct snort-laugh behind me after I sighed, "Tony". What can I say, dream guy. Hottest guy on the planet, in my opinion.

Or at least it was until I turned around after hearing a soft chuckle and looked into the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. Pale like his father with wild-sex hair that made you want to latch on and ride the shit out of him in the strangest, sexiest bronze color. Tall and well-built. Maybe just a smidge under 6'3 and built like a sleek quarterback, ala Tom Brady's body. Yeah, umm… I figure if Em's gonna make me watch it, might as well check out the eye-candy. He put my beloved Tony to shame. I was looking at a real-life sex-god, and he was looking at me like I was something on the bottom of his $200 sneakers.

"Umm… hi," I croaked out. "You startled me, I didn't know anyone was behind me." I tried to brush off my stunned expression as being _scared_ not turned-on.

"Yeah, well I figured I'd better let you know someone was here before you and 'Tony' decided to have some quality time." Smooth velvet, sexy as shit, and insulting as hell. He just basically accused me of getting ready to masturbate on the living room sofa. Hell, I haven't even masturbated yet, let alone do that here where anyone could see.

"Umm… what?" is all I could push through my now building rage and the lyrics to "I Touch Myself" that started playing in my head when I looked at him, when Emmett came in followed by Esme, Carlisle and a very short dark-haired girl.

"Edward, I see you've met Bella." Esme smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled warmly back at her. And when he smiled, I swear I almost took off on a dash to my room to change my panties, it was that damn good.

"Bella, this is Alice." Alice looked at me in the same manner as her brother had. Apparently, the Cullens thought I was some sort of leper or something.

"Hi." I gave a short smile and used all my strength to be polite, when all I wanted to do was run to Emmett and cry, or grab the sex-god and find a room to lock us in for a few days.

"Hello, Bella, I just know we are going to be great friends." She plastered on a fake smile, used a sugary sweet voice and gave me a quick insincere hug. The Bitch and hell the parental figures fell for it, Em rolled his eyes and the sex-god lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his sister, as if to say well-played.

"Edward, Alice… meet Emmett," Carlisle told his kids, pointing out my cousin.

"Hey." Em ground out while shooting eye-daggers at the evil pixie bitch faking sweet and light.

"Hello, Emmett." The sex God stuck out his hand and Em shook it looking like he wanted to crush him instead.

"Oh my goodness, those shirts are sooooo cute!" Alice gushed and I turned tomato red. Damn Rose, making plans before knowing the opponents. Damn insincere short biotch.

"Thanks. Em's girlfriend got them for us." I mumbled again.

"Rose is such a thoughtful girl." Esme said sincerely. At least she thought the shirts were cute.

"Should we eat, kids?" Carlisle asked looking at all of us.

"Yes, Dad we have to feed the bears." Alice giggled, running up to hug her dad, like a freaking little pampered princess.

I noticed that her twin, Edward, didn't say another word. He just pinched the bridge of his nose and followed his skipping sister into the dining room. Em shot me a look that said '_dining room'_? We generally only used that for Thanksgiving and Christmas. The rest of the time we used the table in the kitchen. How many other changes was this family going to bring, and what kind of deal did they have with the devil to make them all so freaking good looking?

~0~

"I still feel so bad that the movers were delayed by that accident." Esme patted Alice's hand and gave her a warm smile. Sitting at the dining room table, with Esme on one end Carlisle on the other, we drew our division lines. The Cullens sat on one side of the table, Em and I on the other. Automatically showing our loyalties, yet never saying a word to the other side of the table unless forced to. We had to endure the story of why the Cullens belongings had yet to make it here. Maybe I should point out that the freak accident was a sign that they should have never come? The truck had gotten stuck under an overpass that it should have never attempted to go under. Stuck there for five hours before finally getting out. The company had to bring in new drivers for it and delaying them another six hours. At this rate, maybe Em and I could get them out of here before the stuff even arrived. And really, a whole truck load of stuff? Where were they going to put it? The house wasn't really that big.

"It's alright, Esme, we brought enough clothing and some of the more personal items with us in our cars. We'll be fine for a while." Edward assured her with a genuine smile and a tender voice that did all sorts of wicked things to my insides.

"Edward's right Esme we're professionals at roughing it." Alice told my Aunt, and it took all I had not to snort. I wasn't big into fashion, but even I could tell that their clothing was designer. "Dad takes us camping all the time and the rule is you get one duffle. So, you have to fit all of your must have personal items and the basic necessities into it. And sleeping in a bed instead of a sleeping bag is a step up."

"Honey, don't worry, the kids are fine. Anyways most of it was going into storage until the new house is finished." Em and I both jerked to look at Carlisle.

"What new house?" Em growled through a mouthful of pizza.

"Emmett, chew with your mouth closed, darling." Esme scolded gently and turned a little red. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Carlisle bought the old Wentworth place outside of town. It is being restored and redesigned. It's his wedding gift for the family." She tried to explain.

"It has more bathrooms, and having so many females in the house, I know we'll need them." Carlisle joked gently. Emmett was still scowling. "And more space in general. I'm having a pool and a gym put in." He offered looking at Em who was turning red in the face. Did this guy really think that was going to bribe my cousin?

I knew the Wentworth place, it was a three story mansion set deep in the woods. I went there once with Aunt Esme when old Mrs. Wentworth was still alive. The place was at least eight times the size of this house with way too many bedrooms and a freaking formal and normal dining room. It had been nice but intimidating in its size and grandeur.

"Speaking of space, Dad." Alice hinted. What was this evil pixie up to?

"Carlisle," Esme said in a sad undertone. Something was up. My Aunt looked unhappy and the Cullen kids looked way too evil and happy. However, their father's face mirrored my Aunt's.

"Spit it out!" Emmett told him. He was so red he was looking purple. I reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Emmett, Bella when Edward and Alice agreed to move here it was under the promise they wouldn't have to share a bedroom with anyone. They both enjoy their privacy too much and since they were giving up everything for me, I felt that one request was not unreasonable." Dread filled my tummy. "At the time, Bella, I honestly did not know you lived here. I thought you just spent a lot of time at the house and sometimes spent the night. The subject never came up before today, when Esme was giving the tour and she pointed out Emmett's room and Bella's room and just the one spare bedroom. When the new house is done this will no longer be a problem, you will have a room that will always be yours, no matter what," he told me, looking sincere and kind. However, my heart was breaking. Damn Cullens.

"Bella…" Esme was grabbing for my hand as I stood up and ran up the stairs. Picking up my duffle bag, I shoved clothing in it. Grabbing my iPod, Em had gotten me for Christmas, in there and my favorite pillow off my bed I ran back down the stairs to find Emmett threatening to kill everyone.

"Em, would you drive me to Dad's?" I asked gently, placing my hand on his back.

"No you're staying here," he said stubbornly.

"No, Emmybear, I'm going to Charlie's house." Reaching over to hug him, I was pulled into a bear hug.

"No, here. That's final. You can stay in my room I have no problem sharing." He told me.

"Emmett, I am not sleeping in your room. That freaking bed of yours barely holds you." I joked softly, ignoring the sarcastic look from Edward, like he wouldn't be surprised if I did share Em's bed. Sick perverted dirty-minded sex-god-looking assmunch. "I'll walk if you don't take me," I threatened him because I needed to talk to him alone and I needed to go to Charlie's.

"NO!" Em yelled.

"Bella, someone else can drive you." Carlisle protested.

"Bella sweetie, you don't have to run off." Esme rushed over to hug me in Em's arms.

"I can take 'baby bear' home," Edward offered.

"Excellent idea, son, you can get to know each other." Carlisle approved.

"Yeah, ten blocks of bonding," Emmett muttered sarcastically.

"Emmett Marcus McCarty, go to your room, young man. You have been nothing but rude and unreasonable tonight. I am ashamed of you." Esme told her son pushing him off me. I listened as he bounded up the stairs, cursing under his breath. "And, Edward, that was sweet of you. But, Bella, you can stay here, I can make up the sofa for Carlisle and you can stay in my room." I heard the sacrifice in her voice and I knew that in this moment, I could prove myself as sacrificing as the perfect Cullen kids.

"No, Aunt Esme, I'm going to my Dad's. In fact, I can call him at the station and have him pick me up. It would be easier for everyone." I told her putting strength behind my voice trying to prove that.

"Edward, I can drive Bella, it's not a problem." Esme told Edward. She was so sad she looked near tears and I hugged her tight.

"No, Esme, I'll take her," he assured her, picking up my bag from the floor. "Coming, baby bear?"

"Yeah." Waving 'bye' to the others, I followed Edward out to the silver Volvo. It took all I had not to say something sarcastic as he threw my bag in the back seat and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Which way?" He asked and I gave him the directions to Charlie's house. He reached over and hooked his iPod up and began playing Stone Temple Pilots "Creep". Good song. Saying nothing else, he put the car in reverse and took off towards Charlie's.

"Thank you for driving me to Dad's; I don't think Esme could have handled it," I told him quietly.

"Not a problem," he paused and looked at me, "so you're what, fifteen?" and I laughed so hard I snorted. He rolled his eyes at me. Damn sexy fucker.

"Sixteen… I'll be seventeen next month," I told him.

"Wait… you're sixteen? Why didn't you just drive yourself?" he asked stunned.

"Umm… I can't," I whispered, embarrassed.

"Why?" he prodded.

"I don't have a license. I haven't even taken the test for my permit yet."

"Why?" he repeated.

"To be honest I never gave it much thought. Em, Rose, Jasper and Aunt Esme take me everywhere. I've never before tonight needed or wanted to go anywhere one of them wasn't already heading." I answered honestly.

"Ahhh..." He drew out sarcastically.

"What?" I demanded.

"I get the baby bear thing now. You are the baby mascot that they all drag around."

"I am not a baby and they don't drag me around, nor am I a fucking mascot!" I yelled at him. "Like you can talk, you drive a _grandpa_ car." I glared at him, glad that it was dark in the car, so I able to glare at the perfect specimen of man sitting beside me.

"You have a bit of a temper on you." He muttered. "And the Volvo is _not_ a grandpa car. It's a sleek piece of machinery that has phenomenal speed capabilities. Most girls find it hot."

"Well, I'm not 'most girls', grandpa," I spat at him. Though I got the feeling he had the same love for his car that Em had for his jeep. Weird, guys and their cars.

The car remained silent other than the music which went from STP to Kings of Leon "Wasted Time". And I swear I heard him mutter it was his theme song. I pointed to Charlie's house and turned to say 'thanks', but he was already out of the car. Stunned, I unbuckled myself just as my door swung open. Edward reached in to help me out and a spark ran from where he touched me, on my fingers, straight up my arm. He jumped a little, but ignored it. After he shut my door and got my bag off his back seat. I pulled my house keys out and went to reach for my bag, but he just took my keys and walked to the door. Unlocking Charlie's house, he set my bag inside and ran lightly back to his car.

I watched frozen in place as he gave a cocky wave and wicked wink, before pulling out of my driveway. All I could think is fuck my life. Just my luck, my case of unrequited lust would be on Edward Cullen of all fucking people. Going inside I left a note for Charlie to let him know I was in my room. I went upstairs, locked my door and crawled into my rarely used single bed with itchy sheets and finally let loose the tears I'd been holding at bay. My life was changed and I didn't like it. I cried myself to sleep that night, the first time since my Uncle died.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it please leave me so love, if you didn't the X is at the top, see ya later. <strong>

PS I swear Homecoming update is coming, the Prom scene is giving me a hard time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the lovely TwiDi for the beta job. **

**AN: Sorry I forgot to update this sooner. Little bit of drama ahead... **

**I just wanted to comment on something: Esme did mourn Marcus, it was over a year before she remarried, also she knew Marcus was dying before it happened so she did a lot of mourning when he was still alive.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer... My moving boxes belong to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_September 1__st_

Emmett has taken to sleeping on Charlie's sofa and I haven't seen a Cullen since Edward dropped me off. Tomorrow Aunt Esme was marrying Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who is set to start working at Forks General in October. The happy couple were only spending a few days in Seattle for their honeymoon since the school year was starting in five days; plus they had this whole "family bonding" thing planned.

"Are you dressed yet, Bells?" Charlie asked from my bedroom's door. He has been great about Em and I staying here—even enjoying it, I would say.

"Yeah." I opened the door slowly, a little embarrassed by the soft sage green knee length silky creation Esme got for me to wear to her rehearsal dinner. It wasn't something I would actually buy for myself; it was way too girlie and low cut for my taste—not that it showed much but my collarbones, but I still felt exposed.

"Bella, you look so grown up and beautiful," Charlie whispered and completely blew my mind when he pulled me into a one armed hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks, Dad," I mumbled back and we began walking down the stairs. I was thankful for the ballet flats in a lighter shade of matching green. Heels and me? Deadly combo.

"Bellabear, you look like a girl," Emmett told me with a huge grin on his face, and spun me in a circle.

"Christ, Em, you're going to break her back!" Rose snapped at him, slapping his ass hard.

"Thanks, I think." I got out with my last gust of available breath.

"Bella, you look truly superb tonight." Jasper bowed, grinning devilishly at me. He was my escort for the evening, mainly because Emmett knew he'd never get touchy-feely with me or look at me with lustful eyes. I figure I might finally get a real boyfriend when I'm eighty; and Emmett would no longer try to kill any guy that looks at me.

"Thank you, Mr. Hale, you look mighty _spippy_ tonight as well," I said, gigging as Em set me down to snuggle into Rose and grope her ass through her tight violet dress. And I thought mine was low cut! Jeesh, is she even wearing a bra?

"_Spippy_?" Jasper asked, grinning slightly.

"You know… spiffy only _spippy_," I said and Rose rolled her eyes, it was a new 'Bella word'. Every so often, I'd come out with them and make it part of my vocabulary.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Rose pulled me into a small hug.

"And you look plain hot, Rose." I shook my head as I told her this. "You're going to give the waiters a heart attack."

"That's the plan." She grinned evilly. I know she loves Emmett more than anything in the world, but the girl loved to toy with men by looking ubber sexy and flashing those baby blues at them. It's funny though how Emmett only reacts when a guy gets touchy with Rose; but let a girl look at Em, and Rose is gonna bust a cap in that girl's ass.

"Car is here, kids," Charlie told us, looking slightly stiff in his black suit and tie. Poor Dad, he hated dressing up as much as I did. Emmett's grumbling about the damn limo was funny. He really wanted to drive up to the country club's main dining hall in his jeep. The "small" rehearsal dinner was being held at the smaller room in the club; and the reception tomorrow was going to be in the main larger hall with a total of three hundred guests. The Cullens' guests were all from out of town, so the local hotel was packed.

We had given up the plan to break up the wedding, because mainly we feared we'd be busted and make Edward and Alice look even more saint-like. The other reason, Aunt Esme just fucking glowed with love for Carlisle; and he seemed to be the same way. How can you tell the sweetest woman in the world you don't want her to be happy and in love because you feel abandoned? I couldn't and neither could Em, so we gave up the plan. Grabbing my tiny clutch purse, I followed the gang and Dad to the car taking a deep soothing breath as I slipped into my seat.

When we landed at the church where the ceremony was to take place, I thought Jasper's eyes were going to pop out of his head when he took in little Alice Cullen. All five feet nothing of her. She was so damned pretty, I couldn't blame him… I mean, didn't I stare at her brother just as lustfully? Alice's dress was a beautiful cobalt blue showing almost as much skin as Rose was, her shoes screamed designer as did that dress. Hell, the dress probably cost more than my whole wardrobe at home. Speaking of Alice, she seemed to be staring back at Jasper taking in all 6'2 inches of his muscular frame. We didn't call him Ken doll for nothing; Jaz was hot, though not as hot as Edward.

Edward was talking to his father wearing a grey suit with white shirt and grey and red stripped tie. He looked dashing and handsome. His gaze flicked to where we entered and the only acknowledgement was a lift of his perfect eyebrow as he took in Rosalie. Other than that, he looked bored and disinterested in everything going on around him.

"Bella, Emmett!" Esme ran to hug us, then turned to hug the rest of our party. She looked so beautiful in a soft peach dress in almost the same style as mine. However, she was wearing heels that I could never pull off without falling flat on my face. Pulling us over; she introduced Charlie, Rose and Jasper to the Cullens.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Carlisle told me with a warm smile. He looked like he wanted to hug me but was unsure as to whether it would be accepted or not. I smiled back and thanked him.

"You really do, Bella," Alice said, not taking her eyes from Jasper.

"And you look stunning, Alice," I told her sincerely. However, I hooked my arm through Jasper's and leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked down and smirked at me, knowing what I was doing and gently kissed the top of my head. I looked at Alice and saw her eyes glaze over and look… well, just plain sad.

"Shall we get this thing started so we can go eat?" Emmett whined. I turned to look at him and giggled. He winked then nodded to Jasper and rolled his eyes. He knew what I did and thought it was hilarious.

"Yes, I'm ready to begin." Pastor Weber said and I waved to his daughter Angela who was sitting on the front pew. Angela was a sweetheart and a friend. She was so cute wearing a pretty pink dress. She waved back, giving my outfit a thumbs up, to which I just rolled my eyes. I swear! Throw on a dress; and everyone has to comment about it!

When we started going through the motions of the ceremony, I was a little freaked out to learn I would be partnered with Edward when the wedding party walked back down the aisle. Also, apparently, it was traditional that he and I dance during the main dance at the reception. It put me on edge and, to be honest, it made me slightly horny… all that touching.

Charlie was giving Esme away and it was too cute. He kept looking uncomfortable at the attention. And I swear he pulled on that tie like it was a noose around his neck.

~0~

The rehearsal dinner wasn't going well. Well, for me at least. I was trying to eat the delicious pork tenderloin meal set before me, but it was hard with Edward sitting right across from me. He had been polite to me saying a brief 'hello' with a small smile that didn't look as forced as it could have, before turning to Angela beside him to talk. They were rambling on about the upcoming school year. Jasper was talking to Alice on his other side, Emmett and Rose were in their own world and the adults were at a different table. It was odd to be sitting at a table full of people and not one person talks to you. I felt a bit like an interloper who was unwanted therefore ignored. To be honest it plain sucked and I had no way out of here to go home. I excused myself to go to the ladies room, just needing a moment to pull back the tears that were threatening. I had never felt so alone amongst my family before.

How pathetic was I? Sitting in a bathroom stall during my Aunt's rehearsal dinner all because I felt left out? Or more aptly I felt abandoned and unloved. And possibly a little jealous of Angela receiving Edward's undivided attention. Damn my little lustful crush on Edward. Clearly he was so far out of my league it wasn't even funny.

Washing my hands, I took a look in the mirror and plastered on a smile that was quickly ripped off as I went to walk through the door way back in, luckily no one looked at me and I pulled myself back behind the door. The table I had left, where everyone was paired off talking, was now looking more like a gang of old friends talking. Jasper had been bumping fist with Edward, Angela, Rose and Alice had been laughing and talking like old friends, Emmett had even been joking around with them all. It was like the straw that broke the camel's back. I snuck out the back door and began walking back to my Dad's house. It was only a twenty-minute walk, so I wasn't too worried. However, five minutes down the road, a car pulled over and a voice called my name in shock.

"Bella?"

"Mike?" I looked back at the blonde-haired-Romeo-wanna-be of Forks. Mike wasn't so bad; his bark was a lot worse than his bite.

"Need a ride?" He asked gently. He must have seen the tears on my face.

"Could you take me to my Dad's?"

"Hop in." He smiled and I did as he asked. He never said a word, just turned the music down gave a wink and took off to Chief Swan's house. He pulled up in the drive way and I thanked him softly before running to unlock the door and up the stairs to throw myself on my bed and cry my eyes out.

For the first time in forever I wondered what it was about me that made me so easy to leave. Renee had no problem leaving me, Charlie seemed happy that I lived with my Aunt and Uncle and now my friends and cousin ignored me. Clearly no one cared. I had gone to the bathroom almost an hour ago and was no longer in the building and no one had called my cell looking for me. I was forgettable and easy to ignore. I wondered briefly whether any one would notice if I didn't show up for the wedding tomorrow. Alice could step in as maid of honor and Rose as the bride's maid. Or even Angela could step in. Who really gives a shit if I'm there? Of course that thought only made me cry harder.

~0~

The bright sun streaming through the window into my eyes was enough to wake me up. Exhaustion must have taken over while I was crying last night because I couldn't remember falling asleep.

Ugh! I had slept in my dress.

Looking at my clock I realized it was only seven in the morning. So, I walked to my dresser to get a T-shirt and sweatpants out with some fresh undies and headed to the shower. Standing under the hot spray it hit me; no one came looking for me at all. My phone would have woken me if they had called, so I guess they never realized I left, or didn't care.

Dressing and heading down the stairs for some coffee and cereal, I—at once—realized that Em wasn't on the sofa. And Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway, so he must be home. Of course, he had today off for the wedding. Reaching into the fridge to grab the milk for the corn flakes, I swear I heard a soft curse behind me. Swinging around only to breathe in relief at Charlie standing there looking pretty hung over. Dad rarely gets drunk, so it must have been some party last night.

"Bells, how'd you sleep?" He asked me gently as if anything louder might make his head explode.

"Ok, Dad. You?" I replied softly.

"Like a log." I made him a cup of coffee and pulled out the Advil and handed him two. He looked like I handed him a million bucks. He was so happy about it.

"Hungry?"

"No, if I tried to eat…" He trembled a little in revulsion, and it took all I had not to laugh out loud at that.

Charlie buried his head in his hands and just looked like he was in pain, so I kissed his head gently and took my coffee and cereal into the living room to watch the Scooby Doo marathon playing on Cartoon Network. Scooby is the man, dog whatever. I was singing along with the theme song and trying to immerse myself into mindless childhood entertainment; and I wondered whether this would be considered as being in denial or it was avoidance? Probably a little of both. You'd think Charlie would have at least asked why I left last night. Guess he didn't notice. Clearly no one else noticed me gone.

"Bells, Esme wants you to get ready at her house. She expects you around eleven," Charlie grumbled from the kitchen doorway.

"K." I had to smile, Charlie almost fell over. I know where I got my balance problems from, and they pay the man to handle a gun.

"I'm going to shower, I have to run by the station so I'll drop you off."

"Thanks, Dad." Wooohooo! I didn't have to walk the five blocks today.

"Yep." His cheeks blushed a little at the thanks, and he headed up the stairs. Not even eight thirty yet, plenty of time to go back to the Scooby gang and block out the real world a little longer.

~0~

The knock on the door at ten startled me out of my Scooby daze. I was a little pissed. I mean, it was a good episode with Jerry Reed singing "When You're Hot". What shocked me more was the handsome face of Carlisle at my Dad's front door.

"Bella, I thought I would drive you to Esme's this morning. That way we can talk some." I knew it wasn't a question. So I nodded and ran upstairs to tell Charlie and grab my stuff.

My pretty baby blue dress and shoes were taken from my hands as I came back downstairs. Carlisle smiled gently at me and led me to his car. With a wave and a 'goodbye' to Charlie, I began to feel slightly apprehensive about this upcoming chat. He didn't say anything while we got settled in the car, or even when he pulled out heading towards town rather than my Aunt's house. I'll be honest that scared me a little.

"Carlisle, we're going the wrong way." I said softly and he sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Bella, we have been going the wrong way for a while I think." He pulled over in the Safeway parking lot and looked at me. His green eyes not as bright as his son's but just as pretty. They were far more gentle and caring than Edward's as well. "Please, I need to say a few things to you before the wedding, things we probably should have said a while ago. Though, I never knew till last night how much I've upset your world." He placed his strong hand on my knee in a very paternal way.

"Carlisle, you're getting married in four hours this might not be the best time." I was scared. I mean, what if he told me I had to go away? What if they all decided to find Renee and send me to live with her?

"Bella, please just listen." I nodded. "I look at you and I see a gentle soul who loves fiercely and loyally. You also do not adapt to change well. We rushed everything along for our own happiness. All of our children sacrificing so much for Esme and me—to finally have the love we were denied for so long. You perhaps have given up the most. I never knew about your mother until your Aunt broke down in tears last night when we realized you were gone. Esme fears you think she is abandoning you as well. That maybe you feel like my family is stealing your place in her life, in her heart." Tears were streaming down my face. They noticed but no one looked. "Bella, we both very much want you to be part of our lives. Our new home will be yours as much as the rest of ours. I'm so sorry that you were pushed out of your room. I should have made Alice share, it's just that she has been through so much lately and looking into her face, I couldn't make her do something she doesn't want to. Bella, your family loves you, and I include myself in that because I knew the first time I saw you that you would become a daughter to me. You are so much like Esme in personality; it would be hard pressed of me not to love you." He gently used his handkerchief on my falling tears.

"I… I… they don't… anymore" I got out half of what I wanted to say, and he pulled me into his arms to cry.

"Bella, they love you so much. Last night when you disappeared, Emmett threatened every person with death if they had harmed one hair on your head. Luckily your friend Mike had the forethought to call Emmett and tell him you were home—safe and sound. He also explained how depressed and sad you looked. Emmett and Esme wanted to rush right to your side, but we thought it might be best to give you some space. However, before they would go home, they both had to check in on you."

"Really?" I wanted it to be true; needed it to be true.

"Really. Esme wanted to change your clothes, but we didn't want you to be freaked out if you woke up during it. Bella, even if you never talk to me or my children again, you will still have a place in both our home and hearts. We are a family now. I do hope though you will try and give us a chance. Let us in, Bella, even if it is one step at a time and a slow process; we will be here for you." I launched myself across the car back into his warm embrace. It was weird, but this strange man whom I wanted to hate for taking my family away—for taking my Uncle's place—was the one who helped me. And he really seemed to sincerely want me to be part of their lives.

"I'll try," I whispered against his chest.

"That's all I ask, Bella. I will be there whenever you need me." He kissed the top of my head and sat me straight with a grin. "Now, let's get you to Esme before she goes all mama-bear on me and rips me apart limb from limb for being late." We both laughed. It was true if I was baby bear, Em was big bear then Esme was our mama bear.

"Yeah." I nodded and we drove in a companionable silence to my Aunt's home.

~0~

As I walked into the house, I was intercepted by Emmett's warm arms and quickly Esme was there too. Both of them cooing and cuddling me. No harsh words were said. Only 'I love you's. I felt myself warm from the inside out.

No one said a word about my disappearing act last night—just busied themselves with getting ready. Carlisle took the boys to the church so the girls could get ready in peace. Alice even semi-smiled at me. I gave a tentative one back. They fixed my face so you couldn't tell I had been crying and made me look almost pretty. Not that I compared to Rose, Alice or Aunt Esme. Quite frankly they looked like supermodels.

After finishing, we rushed downstairs. Close to being late, we rushed once more for the limo. My Aunt kept cutting an eye at me, like she wanted to say something. She held off until we entered the church, then pulled me back and looked at me with her all-knowing eyes. "Don't you ever put me through that again," she whispered and hugged me tight. I nodded into her and tried not to cry again.

As I walked down the aisle towards Carlisle, Edward and Emmett on one side and little Alice on the other I felt weird. This was it and I needed to make a choice do… I let them in? Or do I just deal with it until I graduate from high school and run away to college? Taking a deep breath, I glanced briefly at the god-like Edward that made me want to run out the door. Could that boy look any better? Then to Em who smiled at me in encouragement, then to little Alice who was bouncing up and down gently like she was reigning in her excitement and finally to Carlisle. There I saw love and understanding and what looked to be hope. I knew this man was special and kind. My Aunt deserves to be happy, I know this. I didn't want her torn between them and me. So, I looked Carlisle dead in the eyes and gave a big warm smile. He returned it with a wink. When I made it all the way up to the alter, he pulled me into a warm hug and whispered into my ear. "Thank you. I'll never let you regret this."

I smiled again and stepped into my spot next to Alice who kept bouncing. I looked down at her, her heels making us the same height and giggled softly. For twins Alice and Edward were nothing alike outside the blazing green eyes. She was so small, he was so tall. She was so dark, he was so bright. She was full of life and he stood there with the same composure of his father. Like a grown man rather than seventeen year old boy. I wanted to know his every thought, I wanted to touch his face, run my hands into that sex-hair. Mostly, I wanted him to look at me and smile. I'd love to be the recipient of one of his real smiles. Because as my Aunt walked down the aisle, he gave her one and I felt my knees go weak, my pulse race and a small ache in my lower body I'd never felt before. I was slowly becoming obsessed with Edward Cullen. And by letting his family into my life, I would gain more access to either fuel or extinguish this obsession.

~0~

The reception was a lot better than the night before. I laughed with friends and even danced with Mike Newton as a 'thank you' for being my hero last night. Carlisle and Aunt Esme planned for us all to dance on the floor together as a family. It was so funny to watch Emmett and Alice try to slow dance and I tried to keep myself composed and pulled far back from Edward. My Aunt and newly-acquired Uncle were dancing pressed together, his chin on her head holding her as if she was made of glass. It was beautiful and so filled with love, I almost cried for them.

"If you were any further away, you'd be in Canada." Edward said sarcastically and cocked his perfect brow at me. "People are going to wonder if I didn't shower or suffer from halitosis." I giggled and relaxed a little. However, when he pulled me four inches closer to where I could feel his body heat, I stiffened. "So, sweet little cousin, wanna tell me why you ran away from us last night?"

"No. And I'm not your cousin," I told him firmly. He wasn't my cousin. That would just be weird since I was getting way too damp in my panties standing so close to him.

"You're right, I guess. But I just liked to watch you squirm." He laughed gently and I swear we moved closer together. His smell sent shock waves through my body. He smelled like heaven and hell put together. His smell was both sin and redemption. I never wanted to be without his smell again. It filled my senses and made me feel alive. Slowly, I lifted my face, my brown eyes clashing with his green ones. They were on fire—intense and full of emotion. I felt him lean towards me. All I could think was, he was going to kiss me. "Sweet, sweet Bella," he whispered into my hair as he lowered his face.

"Can I cut in?" I jumped as Emmett pulled me into his arms to whirl me around the dance floor. Catching a glimpse, I saw Edward laugh and start to spin Alice around. Had he just been trying to mess with Emmett? Why else would he laugh after our almost kiss was over. Would he try to kiss me again? Was he even trying to kiss me this time? Ohhh, God! Boys were confusing.

"Bella, don't let him get too close. I've heard things about his reputation in Chicago, baby bear," Emmett said softly me in my ear.

"What?" I asked. I needed to fuel this obsession called Edward.

"Let's just say that from the amount of girls' names in his cell phone address book, Cullen is what they call a 'player'."

"Emmett, seriously he doesn't seem the type. Where is his _bling_ and sports car?" I laughed.

"Bella, we had a guys' night last night. Edward, Jasper and I. We asked him his number and it was double Jasper's. He may have been trying to act cool, but he seemed serious." My jaw dropped. Jasper was our school heart-throb, always with a new girl and someone had upped him? My beautiful Edward didn't want me. He probably had an itch and I was convenient to scratch it.

"Damn. Em, you know I wouldn't do something like that, right?"

"Of course, Bella Bear. But, if he tries it, I will kill him." He growled. I looked over and found Edward dancing with one of FHS's resident queen bees—Lauren Mallory. Lauren was pretty, blond and spoiled. She and I tolerated each other. She had a clique with Jessica Stanley and Liz Downing. It could have been worse… it could have been Tanya Dennis or one of her crowd, Kate Sparks or Irena Tellers. Those three were almost as hot as Rose; and Tanya was a bitch. I'll never forget when she dated Jasper. My skin crawled remembering how horrible she was always putting me down and trying to push me out of Jaz's life. Lauren at least was scared of Rose, so she'd never try anything on me. I watched as _my_ _obsession_ and Lauren began to discreetly leave the room and my heart sank.

I wanted to scream "He's mine!" and claw her eyes out, but I couldn't—because he wasn't. Looking ahead to the coming school year, I was filled with dread. I'd have to see him with other girls; I'd have to live in the knowledge that I was no longer needed since so many other girls were available to scratch his itch. I'd be living in the same house with him and see his dates and maybe even a make-out session in the living room. Damn, I was going to have a fucked up year if I didn't get over this obsession and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Be prepared, when blending families you have good days and bad days. But we do get a HEA in this fic I promise.<strong>

Homecoming is with the prereader, so it's coming sometime this week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to TwiDi for the beta job... **

**AN: Things are moving forward, but please remember when combining families there are good days, bad days and weird days. There was a question about where Bella lives...the school sends her mail to Charlie's address but Bella spends maybe a night a month there. He works a lot and Esme has basically raised Bella. So in Bella's mind and heart she lived with Em and Esme. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, this moving wouldn't stress me out as much because I could afford a McMansion up on the hill. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong> **School Days**

_1__st__ day of Junior year_

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I sat in the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep. Esme and Carlisle had come back last night, so I had gone over for dinner. They told us that the house would be ready by the end of the month and wanted us all to pick out a paint color for our rooms. I picked soft lavender that was so pretty and soothing to look at. Alice went with pink, Emmett went with blue and Edward went with this gold color. It was weird but very sexy to look at. He barely spoke to me. However he did ask how Tony was doing… which freaked Emmett out. I had to explain about my NCIS obsession and my crush on Tony. Everyone laughed and I glared at Edward. His phone started ringing around seven and he jetted out of the house. I figured he had a 'booty call' planned with Lauren.

Alice completely shocked me by offering to take me on a 'back to school' shopping in Seattle this coming weekend since we had so little time to do any of that before the school year started. I agreed to go but was a little scared when she started bouncing in her chair talking about makeovers and Gucci. Carlisle and Esme smiled fondly at us and I blushed. Emmett just mumbled something about no-short-skirts or hoochie tops unless they were on Rose. That, of course, led to me hitting him upside the head to defend Rose's honor. She later thanked me for that by hitting him upside the head again and giving me a big hug.

The blue cap sleeved top I was wearing was new, a gift from Rose and it was very soft and feminine in eyelet with a little tied bow I made out of its draw strings. I paired it with light khaki capri's and my favorite pair of flip flops in a neutral beige. My dark hair pulled in a ponytail and my new backpack filled with new notebooks and binders from the annual supply list, I felt cute and academic. Yep I'm a nerd, I can't help it. I love the feel of a new notebook and a fresh pen or pencil that no one else has ever used.

Emmett lightly tugged my ponytail as he helped me out of the jeep and we looked to find Alice and Edward had arrived in their cars. No carpooling for the rich kids, I thought snidely then felt bad because of my promise to try. Alice was waiting for us at her parking spot, a few feet closer to the school. Rose walked over to Emmett and wrapped herself around him. It was traditional, she was letting all the freshmen and any new kids know he was hers by making out with him in the parking lot of the school. It happens a few times during the year and always on the first day. I rolled my eyes at Alice and she laughed her ass-off until Jasper came running at me.

Picking me up and swinging me around he cuddled me tight. "Bella baby, you look beautiful. Beautiful Bella." I laughed knowing this was just Jasper waxing poetical nonsense at me as usual. It was one of his and Emmett's things to keep the horn dogs away from humping my legs as they put it. If it looked like Jasper Hale had a claim no one would go near me. Our baseball team captain was laid back, however his temper when pushed could make his sister look calm. Still giggling because I knew what he was doing, I hugged him in return.

"Jasper, you look just dapper and dashing." I giggled again. I couldn't find words to use so I never tried. Little Alice however looked stuck between murder and heart ache. Then I briefly caught a glimpse of Edward, he looked at Alice and hugged her shoulders gently whispering something in her ear. She quickly cheered up and I knew he had to have told her there was no way any guy could want me more than her. Hello! Plain girl—me—vs. beautiful pixie—her—yeah, I'd lose every time.

"Alice, Edward." Emmett nodded and I smiled.

We headed to our homerooms, ready for the day to be over. Schedules had been mailed out and I knew which classes I had with Em, Rose and Jasper. I had homeroom, French, lunch and gym with Rose. Trig, lunch and history with Em and Jasper—English with Jasper as well. At least, I wouldn't be alone in all my classes. As Rose and I walked into homeroom I was happy to see Angela, till I noticed she was talking to Alice Cullen. I forgot I had no idea which classes they would have with me. It's going to be a long fucking day.

~0~

First period French flew by; and it was Rose, Angela, Alice and I again. Alice and Rose seemed to really click when it came to fashion, so Alice invited both of them on our shopping trip. Angela had to decline though she was babysitting all weekend. Rose, however, jumped all over it and they spent the majority of our class passing notes about the upcoming trip. I did find out from Alice—she and Edward were in our lunch—that she had gym with me as well. So at least no more Alice surprise pop ups today.

Second period, I joined Jasper and Emmett in Trig. They sat me between them and glared at Tyler and Eric who had both asked me out several times. The bad part about sitting between the two lugs? If they pass notes they go threw me and umm… if one of them gets pissed and goes to punch the other sometimes they forget I'm beside them and I get the punch. Not cool.

Third period was English with Jasper, Angela, Mike and Tyler. Jasper put me next to the wall, took the seat beside me and set Angela behind me with Mike on her other side to guard us. Ever since Mike had rescued me and had the sense to call them about it, he had gone up in their esteem. Instead of ignoring him or growling at him, Mike was now greeted and allowed to sit near me—but not too close. I had to laugh at this. Out of Mike, Tyler and Eric I would have never thought Mike would be the one to actually get Em and Jazz to bend. Mike had asked me out at least 50 times last year alone, even when he had a girlfriend, he would ask me out. I shook my head. And had the strangest worry about what Edward was up to.

Fourth period I found out history with Em, Jasper included Edward. It was funny I sat down and Edward sat to my right, Jasper behind me and Em to my left. Mrs. Flagg looked at me and hid a laugh. I felt like a pop star with all my body guards. Tyler was a trip when he came in. His eyes flew to me then to my guards, then back to Edward and I swear he shook in the doorway like he saw a ghost. Quickly, I looked towards Edward where I saw two seconds of a glare before he dazzled my ass off with a smile. Holy shit, that boy could smile. I smiled back gently when I could once again control my facial expressions.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Jasper who was behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Breathe." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. Somehow that boy could read my emotions way too well. Always could.

"Bells?" I turned the other way towards Emmett.

"Yeah?"

"Lunch is after this, right?" He whined and I held a giggle in. Poor Emmett.

"Yes, Emmybear, we will feed you and the six people that live in you after this class." I rolled my eyes. He smiled a big goofy grin.

"Bella." My head flew to turn towards that velvet command.

"Yeah?" I barely whispered. He was grinning wickedly.

"Are you going to feed me too?" His perfect brow lifted up and his green eyes twinkled wickedly.

"Umm… I guess. I mean, you have lunch with us, right?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Ok then, we'll feed you and the two people that live inside you too." I smiled. He smiled and went to say something else, but class was called to order. Damn that Mrs. Flagg.

~0~

I went to lunch flanked by my guards. I noticed how the girls looked at all of them, especially Edward. Then I would get the usual evil glares. This was going to be a long year.

Rose and Alice were already at the table we all occupied last year—minus Edward and Alice. I grabbed an apple, a can of diet coke and a plate of French fries. I didn't feel like eating much and knew this was all I could handle. I paid and made my way over to sit down. Glad to be able to beat my guards to the table. I sat beside Alice facing Rose. I left the other side of Alice open for Edward and was a little shocked when he sat next to me instead; and Jasper sat beside her, Emmett sat beside Rose and Edward completing our circle.

"How is your first day going?" I asked Alice.

"Fine. School is school." She giggled.

"True." I smiled.

"To be honest there are some really weird people here. That Jessica Stanley keeps giving me the evil eye and these three guys Mike, Tyler and Eric keep asking me out." She told me rolling her eyes.

"So you met Bella's fan club?" Rose laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What?" Edward spoke for the first time; and I swear it sounded almost like a growl.

"Mike, Tyler and Eric… They follow Bella around… since 1st grade. Don't worry, Alice, by the end of next week they'll leave you alone and go back to Bella stalking." Jasper told Edward and Alice. Emmett just darted his eyes around the lunch room finding their table and glaring.

"_Them_," Emmett told Edward who turned to glare as well. Oh great another guard.

"Don't worry, Bella, they won't bother you this year." He told me in my ear. He was glaring at them and I swear it freaked the crap out of me. He rubbed his hand on my knee and gave me an encouraging grin before turning to glare again. I looked at Rose and she rolled her eyes and mouthed 'boys'. The first bell rang and I jumped to run to bio. This was seriously getting to me.

I walked into sixth period biology and claimed a seat near the window at the table. Mr. Banner let us pick our own partners unless we got out of hand and I was hoping Angela would be mine. However, that thought went out the window when my latest guard came in, looked at the empty seat beside me, raised a questioning brow at me to which I nodded before he joined me. Then I regretted it as his groupies began to surround us. Lauren and Jessica in front of us, Tanya and Kate behind us. I had nothing against Kate she could be really nice, but I hated Tanya with a passion. Lauren winked at Edward and he smiled politely before ignoring her. Apparently her sell-by-date was up for him.

"Edward?" I heard Tanya call him and he turned to smile at her. Damn that smile.

"Yes?"

"I heard you made the football team." She gave him a seductive smile that I tried to ignore seeing. I turned around to face front. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Tanya."

"I'll see you at the games, since I'm head cheerleader." I rolled my eyes and put my head down on my arms.

"Yeah," he said then, "Bella, are you ok?" I looked into his eyes and they were so warm and green.

"I'm fine just tired. First day back and all," I assured him. He put his hand on my back and rubbed circular motions. The sparks left tingles down my spine and he kept going.

"It's ok, baby bear, we'll get you home soon, so you don't miss nap time." He had the nerve to wink. Not a sexy wink, but almost a paternal wink the way that Carlisle winked at me at the wedding. Of course, that's when I knew Edward Cullen saw me as a child. DAMN IT!

~0~

I walked to my last class of the day gym. Unfortunately, for me Edward was in my gym class along with slut one and slut two—a.k.a. Tanya and Lauren. He walked beside me, keeping anyone from getting too close and talked with them without breaking his stride. I felt the evil glares radiate from both of them. I ran into the girls' locker room and grabbed Rosalie into a hug and almost started crying.

"Bella?" She was sitting me down on the changing bench. Alice came in and I still hadn't said a word just sat there fighting tears.

"Rose, is Bella ok?" Alice asked calmly, sitting down beside me doing the same circular motion on my back, minus the sparks Edward had done.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"Bells, do you need me to get Emmett or take you home?" Rose asked kneeling before me.

"No, I'm ok, just a really long sucky day," I told them, getting up to change into my school issued gym clothes. Alice and Rose looked at me then each other and nodded. I knew they would come back to it later. When I turned from changing I saw Tanya glaring at me from across the changing room before giving a smirk and turning to change. Stupid perfect bitch.

I sat with Alice and Rose on the bleachers, well in between them. Edward came out of the guys' locker room and sprinted over to join us. Damn, he even runs perfectly. He sat beside Alice, looked at me then her. They seemed to share some silent conversation and I felt Alice switch spots with him so he was beside me. I thought it was for my benefit until I saw Mike and Tyler come out making a beeline for me. Edward shocked me by pulling me into the crook of his arm and holding me tight. Tanya seethed when she took it in, looking up from the front row.

"Bella, don't worry they won't mess with you, ok?" He kissed the top of my head and I jumped a little, looking to his face. However, he wasn't looking at me. He was smirking at Tyler and Mike whose jaws had dropped open.

"Edward, stop. It's ok," I told him. It was better than ok being in his arms. I felt so warm, safe and at home. However, knowing he was just doing this to "protect me" the way Jazz and Em did, made me so sad. Well, that and the fact I was a child to him.

"Shhh, Bells, the coach is talking." He laughed into my hair. I rolled my eyes but stayed pressed into his side. I was so talking to Emmett about this; he needed to pull back his troops before my heart got broken in two.

Usually, we started with volleyball every year. But this time Coach Clapp started us off easy with indoor badminton. Yeah, easy my ass. Me with a weapon of mass destruction called a racket. Rose and I partnered up as did Edward and Alice. As we went to start the game, Edward served to Rose who hit it back perfectly, where Alice popped it up and over the net. Unfortunately, my face got in the way of the birdie and my racket that was coming for it. "OUCH!" Alice and Edward ran over to make sure I was ok. Rose just looked for blood, and when she saw none, knew it was ok.

"Bella, are you dizzy, light headed, in any pain?" Alice asked looking at the bright red mark on my forehead.

"I'm fine, Alice," I told the little pixie, bitch was growing on me acting all concerned. Edward on the other hand was holding fingers out and making me say my abc backwards. I think he was having too much fun because he had to cover his chuckles with a cough.

"Guys, really with Bella it's no blood, no foul. Poor thing's balance has been off her whole life. I blame Emmett for tossing her around so much." Rosalie told them. The coach who had come up to inspect the damage nodded in agreement.

"Ms. Swan, would you like to go sit down for a while?" He asked me gently and I nodded. Edward walked me over to the bleachers, checked my forehead again and ran back over to the game. Alice had joined up with Rose and they were double teaming Edward. Who ended up kicking their asses.

After the games were over and it was time to go back into the locker room, I saw Tanya pull Edward to the side. She giggled and touched him. He smiled and looked sexy. Winking and lowering his voice. I went into the locker room not able to take anymore. I felt sick. I really wanted to go home. Oh hell. I wanted to run Tanya over with Edward's Volvo.

As we left the gym, I heard Tanya remind Edward to pick her up at eight that night and I decided the Volvo wasn't enough, I wanted to run her over with Emmett's jeep. It would hurt more. He smiled and said how he could forget? I wanted to hurl on his two-hundred dollar sneakers. Or latch on to his sexy hair with my hands, wrap my legs around his waist and kiss the shit out of him. Seriously, I wonder if I need therapy?

~0~

Emmett, Edward and Jasper all had football practice. As usual I went to watch. Emmett was my ride home, so I really didn't have much choice. Jasper was all set in his running back position and I was stunned to see Edward in the quarterback spot. Emmett waved from the field, my big burly defensive end. I waved back and a huge grin split across his face.

My cousin loves me, what can I say?

I noticed the little football groupies lining up around the fence near the practice field. Unlike them, I was allowed to sit on the side line. Coach Clapp knew if I wasn't there he'd lose Emmett and Jasper from the team. So, he declared me the official bench warmer and gave me a fold out chair to use some distance from the field. He wasn't being mean doing that, it's just I was on the bench once and had an incident where the football hit me in the head. And there was the time when Jasper caught the ball from James—our usual quarterback—and he wasn't looking where he was going and he ran into me knocking me off the bench. A sprained wrist and a concussion later, I got a chair well away from the field.

I could feel Tanya and Lauren giving me the evil eye from behind the fence. You'd think I was the town slut boffing all the hot guys. Instead I was the adopted baby sister of every fucking hot guy. If people were smart they would try to be friendly with me not give me death rays. Then again all that platinum dye Lauren uses probably killed her brain cells. And Tanya's brain was too self-absorbed to even have a smart thought.

Every time Emmett or Jasper got a break they would check on me. It was sweet in a weird wildly over protective way. I did find out that Edward was an all-star quarterback at his old school and had beaten James out for first string during his try out. The fact he had a ton of speed in and out of the pocket with a precision perfect throwing arm made him the obvious choice. Coach Clapp wanted a state championship. Bad.

I saw James on the sidelines, he didn't look happy. This was his senior year, the last year for college scouts to try and pick him up. His family couldn't afford to pay his way through school, so I knew he really needed a scholarship. From the looks he was giving Edward, I would say he was blaming his misfortune on the object of my unrequited lust. It made me feel better though knowing I wasn't the only person earning death glares today, Edward had gotten a few too.

As the guys all headed to the locker room, Coach Clapp asked me how I thought the team looked this year. I guess he thought that by being Emmett's cousin and Charlie "The Arm" Swan's daughter made me some kind of an expert. Poor Charlie. Dad was a former state champion football quarterback, who gave it all up when he knocked up his high school girlfriend needing a job instead of college. Poor Charlie.

"Good, Edward's arm and range was amazing," I told him honestly.

"Cullen and your cousin will get us to state this year," he informed me proudly.

"Yeah, I guess we're lucky Aunt Esme got remarried so Edward moved here to get us to state." I laughed and he ruffled my hair. The Coach is old friends with Dad and Uncle Marcus so even though he worries I'm going to get killed during gym, he does actually treat me like family most of the time. He's just scared Charlie will kill him if I get killed. What he doesn't know is Emmett would probably beat Charlie to the punch.

"Kid's arm is on fire. First game is next week against Port Angeles. I can't wait to show them our secret weapon." I laughed.

"I'll make sure to train the camcorder on Coach Elliot for you."

"You do that, Swan, if the bastard cries and you get it on film, I will give you an 'A' in gym for the whole year and you can stay on the bleachers." He sounded serious.

"It would probably be safer that way." I heard a velvet voice and turned to look into the depths of green laughing eyes.

"Yep!" Coach agreed laughing and my face flushed red.

"Bells, let's roll. Mom's cooking fajitas tonight!" Emmett ran up and threw me into the fireman's lift running out the door. I heard Edward telling Coach Clapp that Rose's theory might just be right. Jeesh first day here and he's already believing in no blood, no foul when it comes to me. I glare at him as best I could—hanging from Emmett's shoulder as he started to the door behind us.

_Stupid non-klutzy perfect jock._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readings, reviews are always nice (unless they are mean reviews in that case please don't waste both of our times). There are changes being made to the story from here on out, so if you read it before there will be some differences.<br>**

_Homecoming needed some revision, it is still being worked on. _

_Personal update: Shit is still hitting the fan in my world. And I'm moving sometime this month, or early next month. So stress level is at defcon 5 people.  
><em>


End file.
